


Murphy's Cops Law #32

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [29]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, car sex interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #32: Every time you decide to do something, even slightly against the law, a police officer will just so happen to be near enough to see it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #32

From what Derek Morgan heard, the latest case in Santa Fe had been short but brutal. One unsub, eight victims in four days, and there was only one real outcome when he’d been cornered. Surprisingly, he didn’t try to take out as many cops with him as possible.

Unfortunately, Derek had a family emergency and an uncle’s funeral to plan. He got back to DC the night before the team. He’d had a day of sleep and he was in a good mood despite everything. He was there to meet the team when they landed.

Derek frowned in sympathy at the weary way all of them walked. “Hey guys, glad you’re back.”

Hotch nodded in greeting. “How’s your family?”

“Doing as well as they can be. Uncle Eddie was sick for a long time.” Derek shrugged helplessly. “But that doesn’t really help.”

“I know.”

“What brings you to meet us?” Spencer asked innocently.

Derek smiled, walked up to Dave Rossi, and took Dave’s bag. He slung it over his shoulder. “I was hoping I could steal Rossi if you don’t need him for anything more tonight, Hotch.”

Dave just rolled his eyes while Emily and JJ giggled. Spencer just stared at them. Hotch smiled faintly. “Go ahead.”

“I guess I don’t get a say in this,” Dave muttered but didn’t protest when Derek took his arm.

Derek grinned. “Nope.” He unlocked the SUV and threw Dave’s bag in the trunk.

Dave relaxed in the passenger seat. He shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed wearily.

Derek climbed behind the wheel. He covered Dave’s hand with his own. “Want to talk about it?”

Dave grunted. “No. It was just a real bad one.” He opened his eyes. “How was the funeral?”

Derek smiled wryly. “Eddie would’ve been pleased at the turn out. He was one of those guys…everyone he met was a friend. Every time he went somewhere, he would meet someone he knew.” He shook his head. “But the way he was living those past few months, the feeding tube, the home…he hated it. He…” his voice trailed off.

Dave removed Derek’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “You know the pain is over. Yet, it still feels like you’ve been kicked in the gut.”

“It sucks, Dave.”

Dave placed a light kiss against Derek’s palm. “It does but it won’t always hurt this much.”

Derek briefly touched Dave’s cheek before he pulled his hand away and started the engine. He pulled out of the lot. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dave’s head back and eyes closed. He also noticed Dave’s arms folded across his chest and his hands under his armpits.

Derek turned the heat up. He started talking, just rambling in a soothing voice on nothing.  
Ten minutes later, he stopped at a red light and glanced over to confirm that Dave was asleep, head facing away from him.

Derek grinned and continued to drive. He didn’t go home but to one of his favorite places just outside the city. He turned onto a dirt road almost completely hidden by trees. He followed it until they came to a clearing and a small lake. There were a couple other cars there and he smirked at the way they were rocking. He parked far enough away so they wouldn’t bother each other.

Derek turned the engine off. He turned in his seat to face Dave. He briefly thought of abandoning his plan in favor of letting Dave sleep, but this past week had been hell for both of them.

Instead, Derek put his hand on Dave’s thigh. He squeezed and leaned in close to Dave’s ear. He nuzzled the warm skin. 

Dave sighed but made no other sound.

Derek’s hand wandered down into Dave’s lap. He flicked his tongue out to lick Dave’s neck. “Dave,” he whispered.

Dave shuddered at the hot breath on his skin. He pushed into Derek’s hand. “Derek,” he groaned, still not entirely awake.

Derek stared sucking on that sensitive spot just below Dave’s ear. He rubbed the growing bulge in Dave’s jeans. He nipped Dave’s earlobe.

Dave inhaled sharply. His eyes snapped open. “Fuck, Derek.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

Dave’s hazy brain kicked into gear and he noticed where they were. “You’ve could’ve just taken me home and jumped me there.”

Derek laughed quietly, his face still pressed to Dave’s neck. “We’ve never gone parking. I thought it was time to remedy that.”

Dave reached back to touched Derek’s head. “Since when are we in high school?”

Derek kissed a trail along Dave’s jaw. “Come on,” he murmured. “Indulge me. We both need to feel good.”

Dave turned his head to capture Derek’s lips in an intense kiss. He cupped the back of Derek’s neck and Derek’s fingers slid into his hair. When the kiss finally broke he held Derek in place and pressed their foreheads together. He nipped at Derek’s bottom lip. “I’ll make you feel good. In the back.”

Derek had already put the seats down in the back. He scrambled back there and a second later pulled Dave down on top of him. He pushed Dave’s jacket off his shoulders and threw it behind him.

Dave took Derek’s mouth in another mind-blowing kiss. His hands found their way under Derek’s shirt to caress skin. 

Dave’s tongue in his mouth and talented hands killed any higher brain functions Derek had left. He growled in need and attacked the buttons of Dave’s shirt. His fingertips brushed against skin with each one.

Dave’s mouth moved from Derek’s lips to his throat. Derek tilted his head back in open invitation.

It took a moment for them to register a loud knock on the driver’s side window. Dave tore his mouth away, grunted in disappointment, and rolled off Derek. He huffed a laugh. “This was your idea. You deal with it.”

Derek growled in frustration. “Better be good.” He climbed back into the driver’s seat to find a cop standing by his window. His eyes got wide for a split second before he glared and flashed his FBI credentials. “Official business.”

“Sorry,” the cop stammered. “It’s just…it’s just a lot of kids come up here to park. My sergeant said to check every car.”

“You’ve checked,” Derek snapped. “On your way.”

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry,” the cop stuttered and almost ran off.

Derek looked back to see Dave sprawled out. Dave’s hair was mussed, his lips slightly swollen, and his shirt half open. Derek smirked. “Can you believe that’s the first time I’ve ever been caught.”

Dave arched an eyebrow. “Official business?”

Derek rejoined Dave in the back. He covered Dave’s body with his own. “Of course, what else would two FBI agents be doing out here?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite pairings. I've written a lot about them.


End file.
